Fatal Attraction
by LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: AU “I would be put to death for just speaking to you…” “Do we truly live if life is without any risk?” Oneshot


_**Fatal Attraction**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own any of the characters from Naruto

_**Summary: **_AU "I would be put to death for just speaking to you…" "Do we truly live if life is without any risk?" Oneshot

He was so close that she could feel his breath fan lightly against her cheeks. She had no idea how he'd managed to evade the guards. Nor did she know how he'd backed her up against the wall, but he had and she knew that she would not be able to escape. Even so, to keep from having to meet his gaze her eyes groped for an opening, any kind of exit.

When a finger slid under her chin and tilted her head up, she found that her attempts were in vain. She found herself staring into the very orbs she had avoided. Dark pools filled with nothingness and yet brimming with everything gazed steadily back at her, completely immobilising her even though every fibre of her being screamed to flee.

Her cheeks were already grazed pink, but she felt them heat further as his forehead inched closer to rest on her own; his skin cool against hers.

Finally she found her voice, though it barely rose above a whisper, "I-I would be put to death for j-just speaking to you…"

His hands which had rested on either side of her head, bracing his weight against the wall, now slipped down to surround her small waist pulling her petite form against him. Her head fell neatly under his chin and he could smell her hair. Eyes half lidded, voice hoarse he enquired "Do we truly live if life is without any risk?"

Her heart had begun to hammer the moment her cheek had touched his chest. She knew that he could probably feel the erratic beating, as well as the warmth from her radiating face. Taking a shaky breath and trying hard not to breath in his scent, she murmured "B-begging your pardon, b-but it s-seems as though you are not the one b-being asked to risk anything."

She felt a rumbling against her fingers (of the hand that he'd been using to try and push him away) as he chuckled at her response.  
One of his hands inched up to entangle itself into her soft tresses, twirling the long locks as he mused aloud,  
"Father would enforce his laws to prove that _none_ are above them…"  
Her eyes became wide as she gasped and forcibly pulled away from his embrace to look him in the eye.  
"Her Majesty would scarcely behead her own son!" she exclaimed, though it did not go unnoticed that she had trembled at the thought, nor that her voice had risen about an octave in her distress.

He would usually have taken the opportunity to tease her for her concern. Still, he allowed himself a small smirk as he began to reduce the gap between them once more.  
As he approached he took note of how her eyes were squeezed tightly shut; she seemed to have already anticipated his next move. The way that she hoped that by blocking out the image of him, he would somehow disappear or change his mind about his intentions was incredibly endearing.  
They were practically nose-to-nose when he used a hand to sweep wayward bangs from her face.  
"And mother would not tolerate loosing her only heir because father ended the life of a serving girl."  
She could feel his smug smile as he claimed her lips; feel his triumph as he attempted to get closer still.

When her breath hitched in her throat he reluctantly pulled away.  
Eyes still shut, she made an attempt to compose herself; something proving to be quite a challenge as his fingers traced the edge of her jaw lightly. Fingers caressing her cheek, he felt himself drawn to her again though now he stopped just short of his destination.  
His breath tickled her lip and her eye cracked open cautiously.  
"Is that..?"  
His unfinished query was answered by the lazy tapping if feet that echoed through the hall.  
Regardless, he leaned forwards; this time though, their lips met for scant seconds before he forced himself back.  
Willing himself to release her, he savoured her warmth. Sighing, one hand raised to run through his hair and seeing the girl still rooted to the spot, he gave her a gentle nudge in the direction of the closest stairway.

He watched her retreating form, skirts swishing in her wake, trying to shake the wistful expression from his face.  
As the footfalls neared, he couldn't help but curse the lazy guard – despite having the uncanny ability of appearing at the very last second of every event or meeting in which he took part, he always managed to amble straight into the middle of the prince's encounters with _her_.

Smoothing out his features to become the blank canvas usually associated with him, he caught the guard's visible eye as he turned the corner and traipsed towards the prince. The slight sparkle that he noticed almost made him suspicious; had the man planned to interrupt him?  
The young royal was ushered away and his thoughts were distracted as he was informed of the arrival of several of his acquaintances.

x X x

Slowing her sprint into more of a trot, she attempted to calm her unsteady breaths. She closed her eyes as she came to a halt, brushing down her skirts and running fingers through her hair in an attempt to look more presentable; despite being 'reassured' she did _not_ want to look suspicious.

Breathing deep, she crossed the final corridor to the palace kitchens. She was instantly ushered aside as she entered and was met by a pair of concerned crimson eyes.  
"Ah, there you are! I take it that you have completed the errand?"  
She nodded at the woman but did not acknowledge the unspoken query – she could hardly voice the reason for her delay!  
"Good. In that case I have another task for you, though you must hurry. Take this," she was handed a tray laden with a pitcher and goblets, "to the lesser meeting chamber and serve the wine; keep all of them topped up without prompting."  
"Yes, of course."  
The older woman smiled kindly at her, before steering her back over to the door.  
"Now shoo. When the guests leave ask his highness whether he requires anything of you. Once he has dismissed you, I will grant you some free time until the preparations for dinner begin. Make sure to be prompt in your return."

She smiled weakly and assured the other woman that she would be punctual. Her legs started moving without consulting her brain, automatically carrying her in the direction of the chamber. She was thankful that it had gone unnoticed that her features had been drained of all colour at the mere mention of the crown prince; perhaps it had been written off as nerves.

Fate certainly had a cruel sense of humour as the irony of the last five or so minutes made itself known to her.  
She had fled when 'saved' by the arrival of another, only for her to be sent straight back to the one from whom she had escaped.

A strong sense of dread stole over her as every passing moment brought her closer and closer to her destination. Fingers clutching the cold metallic tray, she used her shoulder to nudge the door open.

As she shuffled in, she felt her gaze drawn to a pair of dark eyes; the sheer mirth that she saw there took her anxieties to a whole new level.

-Hollyrose-

**_A/N: _**This idea hes been bugging me for quite a wile. I'm glad to finally have it finished! I know it's not terribly original (royal and servant...) but I wanted to write it anyway! The universe is similar to the one in _A Rose With Thorns Still Smells Sweet_, and the pairing was SasuHina (I hope it wasn't too confusing without referring to their names...)  
Actually I'm a little nervous about this one because it's so different to what I'm used to, and because it's the first time I've written a proper kiss...  
A BIG thank you to DarkButterfly9 for reading it through for me and helping me think of a title :)

Thank you to everyone who read, and please leave a review :)


End file.
